Bad Raimundo
by Amber Dawn-chan
Summary: Dark Fiction. Kinda a rehash of the time Raimundo helped Wuya get her body back, but totally wrong. Mentions of abuse and rape. Male x male relationships. Raimundo is kinda ooc, but I wanted him to be kinda psycho. So...Hope you don't hate it too much. One sided Rai x Jack. Maybe future Clay x Jack.
1. Defective Raimundo

This is just an experimental thing. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, and I never wrote a fic for it, but I always loved the show. This is a really really dark fic. You may hate me after reading this. Enjoy or don't. Just so you know I am pretty sure the characters are ooc. and Sorry for that.

Defective Raimundo.

'Betrayer, liar, traitor,' He chanted the words in his own head. How could he be doing this. He was supposed to be one of the good guys. Looking at the body of an unconscious Jack Spicer; he sighed and hoisted the dead weight over his shoulder.

He would never hear the end of this but it didn't matter. Neither of them belonged there, on the side of good. He wouldn't hurt his friends...were they even his friends now? No they're on opposite sides now and they knew it too. Still he'd not hurt them. Jack though was a different story. Being evil didn't mean he wouldn't get lonely. Jack had seemed to switch sides, but Raimundo knew he wouldn't hold out. Not like the others.

Jack was weak and spineless. So why had he ripped the goth genius from his prison and left the others who refused to join him. Jack had struggled. He probably expected to be hurt. He had needed to subdue the other boy...

* * *

_...Raimundo stood looking at the three remaining Xiaolin dragons and Jack spicer each contained in a magical floating prison that resembled a bird cage built to hold a pterodactyl. _

_"Last chance guys. Join us and forget about this hero stuff. Is it really that bad being on the Heylin side?" He asked pointedly. He was looking more at his former friends then at Jack._

_"Are you kidding?" Kimiko shouted and crossed her arms. She turned away._

_Omi looked sadly at him, "It is you, my friend, who should reconsider. This is a most grievous mistake."_

_Clay only shook his head and looked away. At a loss for words._

_"Spicer?" He'd looked toward Jack expectantly. Jack looked terified. His hands shook but he wrapped his trembling fingers around the bars and shook his head. That had been unexpected. He was prepared for the boy to fall on his knees and beg for mercy. Raimundo glared and snapped his fingers angrily. Jack's floating prison came closer and Raimundo opened the door. He grabbed Jack by the collar and jerked him out of the relative safety of the cage. Jack stumbled and fell against him knocking his chin painfully against Raimundo's shoulder. Rai growled and pushed him off in disgust. Jack flinched back._

_He couldn't believe he was doing this. He didn't even fathom why he was doing this. Being lonely made people do strange things and a real person...even Jack Spicer was better than some conjured up companion._

_"D-don't hurt me!" Jack cried out cringing back until he almost fell off the ledge they were standing on. Raimundo smirked as the boy flailed trying to regain his balance. Part of him wanted to push the boy back and watch him fall. The logical side of him said that would be counter productive. Jack was the least likely to rebel, and the easiest to subdue if he did get a sudden boost of courage. He grabbed Jack's wrist and yanked him back harshly. Jack yelped as Raimundo twisted his arm behind him and pulled him tight to his chest. It almost felt intimate but the sense that Raimundo was mocking him told him otherwise._

_"Don't be a fool. Don't try anything Spicer, and you might find this life to be better than living in a cage." Raimundo pulled his arm up until Jack screamed in pain. He felt the pale boy go slack and let go of his arm. Inside he felt a tinge of guilt, but as far as the monks knew he had enjoyed hurting spicer._

_"Hey! Jack might be annoying but that's no reason to hurt him like that!" Kimiko growled. Raimundo pretended to ignore her. Even if she was right. But he had a new evil image to uphold. He waved the others off and their cages disappeared into the darkness of the night. He would come back in a few days and try to talk sense into them once again..._

* * *

Jack stifled a whimper when he felt a hand sliding up the back of his thigh and cupping his ass. The hand there squeezed through all the layers of clothes.

"That jacket has to go...in fact I hate it all...the pants, the boots that ugly t-shirt and those goggles," Jack felt a hand, the one not groping his ass, tear the goggles off his head and the sound of shattering glass as they were thrown to the ground broke his heart. He loved those goggles.

...Walking down the halls Raimundo's hand started rubbing jack's thigh. Jack was kind of heavy but he was willing to bet the coat, all the leather and metal on his person and the broken helipack had to add a lot of weight. Raimundo had no idea what he was doing, but his hand was molesting Jack Spicer! He had no interest in boys before he met Spicer...Jack almost didn't count as a boy really. Ok, maybe he was a little bit attracted to Spicer. Maybe it was the power trip...Maybe it was the horny teenager in him thinking he could finally lose his virginity. He'd never have done that at the temple. Even with easy access to hot asian pussy. Being a monk means swearing celibacy. No sex! Were those monks crazy?!

This might work out. Jack had a slender figure. He probably looked a lot better without all that makeup and pasty skin. Raimundo wondered why he didn't even think of Someone like Catnappe. She was a cat freak, sure, but she had a nice curvy body and he would bet she knew how to use that big mouth of hers.

Jack cringed at his touching, but stayed silent. Raimundo was very aware he was awake, but let him think he was fooling the new Heylin Prince. Rai pushed the jacket up so he could get a better feel. Jack's butt was firm and smooth. You would think a pudding eating recluse would be softer than him, but Jack was lean. Perhaps genetics blessed him with the ability to eat that junk and not gain weight.

"I think you and I, Spicer, are going to have fun," Raimundo smirked and only felt a little guilt when he pushed his hand between Jack's thighs and the evil boy genius gasped and shivered. Playing the villain seemed to be coming naturally to him.

"No need to pretend you're not awake Jack." The boy stilled himself. Raimundo continued speaking, "If I put you down you are going to behave. No trying to run, no fighting back...no 'smart' ideas."

Jack nodded silently afraid to speak at this point.

"I can't hear a nod," Rai said impatiently.

"Ye-yeah," Jack whispered.

"Yeah..what?" Rai prompted.

"Yes I promise," Jack hissed, "I'll behave." Jack was starting to really hate the Brazilian.

"Call me master," Raimundo purred.

"Ma-master?" Jack squeaked.

"Very nice," Rai let the boy slide down slowly keeping his hand well aquainted with Jacks firm ass.

As soon as Jack was released he began rubbing his arm. It really hurt but thank god it didn't seem broken or even dislocated. Ok he had a very low threshold for pain. He was a weak coward...what could a person expect.

"...take it off," Rai ordered. Jack looked confused.

"The trench coat...in fact I want you down to your shirt and pants. We'll get you something better to wear after you get a shower. Your makeup is running." The coat was forced off his shoulders making his arm scream in protest. The helipack came off with the coat and he began kicking his over sized boots off.

Then Raimundo surprised jack by gently rubbing his thumb under his right eye where the pencil mark was. It smudged giving him the look of having had little sleep. Rai repeated this under the other eye and gave a shrill giggle that terified Jack.

"You look like a panda now. I think I'll get a panda costume for you." Rai smirked. Then he pushed the boy back forcing him to turn around or trip on his own feet. "Come on Spicer panda." Rai shoved him down a long corridor. Jack had a sinking feeling that he was going to regret not fighting now, but he was too scared to stand up for himself. He looked over his shoulder seeing a servant seem to materilize from the shadows and put his belongings into a trash bag. He already regretted not fighting.

...In the darkness the magical possessed armor forced the three monks into one cell together. None spoke until the things had left. Dojo came out of hiding under Clay's hat.

"What was that with Raimundo and Jack. I hate to admit it but I'm worried for him," Kimiko sighed as she slid down the rough stone wall and hugged her knees.

"I don't like it neither," Clay chimed in, "That boy is a snake in the grass...but he did help us and seems like Rai has gone 'round the bend. Bet that witch put some kinda weird spell on 'im. Made 'im crazy."

None of them knew what to think. It was dark they were tired and frightened. Not just for Jack but themselves too...

...Days or weeks later, they had lost count. A strange sight came to them; light from a small lantern. The lantern hurt their eyes-not having seen any light even when meals were brought to them.

Wrapped in a short cloak Jack Spicer limped to them silently. He rattled the lock and then suddenly the door was opened.

"Jack!" The three spilled out. He held up an hand that seemed raw and burnt. He looked up and they followed his example. Hovering overhead guards were patrolling. One passed directly over and Clay tried to pull Jack into the cell to hide. The boy flinched back and fell on his bottom. He grunted painfully. He dropped the keys and kicked back until he hit a wall and closed his eyes. The centry passed and the three walked out cautiously.

"What has happened to you Jack Spicer?" Omi asked running to his side. The small monk placed his hand on Jack's shoulder and Jack gasped quietly.

"I'm willin' to bet nothin' good...Listen we need to git outta here forn' we're discovered," Clay Pulled Omi away from Jack realizing the now silent goth was really not happy with the contact. "You commin' with us Jack?" Clay asked gently. He held his hand out not expecting Jack to accept the kindness. He was surprised when a hopeful look crossed Jack's partially hidden face. Timid fingers reached out, flinching when his calloused fingers touched an even rougher hand. He slid his hand into Clays and only grimaced a bit when the cowboy closed his finger's around Jacks. Clay helped him to his feet and looked doubly concerned as he looked at Jacks swollen skin. His hand was burnt. One of Raimundo's new favorite pass-times involved hot things against jack's skin...

* * *

_...Jack had been lead to a large suite. It was filled with expensive furniture plush red carpet and a huge bed. There was an adjoining bathroom. Jack felt hands on his shoulders. He was shoved into the bathroom where he stumbled and tripped on a red shag rug. He found that towels soap shampoo razors and shaving cream had been set out. There was also tooth paste and a new tooth brush setting on the counter he guessed it was for him. _

_He was clean and makeup free as ordered by his new master. He had a pair of dark bluejeans that barely covered his hips, and no shirt._

_"I always thought that was face paint..." _

_He had been changing his clothes like he was ordered. Jack flinched grabbing for a shirt that was no longer on the bed. Raimundo held black cotton away from the boy and smirked. "I like the jeans, but no shirt," There were no shoes for him and the socks lay forgotten._

_"So, are you wearing body paint or are you really white as paper naturally?" Raimundo smirked and walked forward. His clothd chest pressing into Jack's bare torso. Raimundo was broader than him. He had already known that. He was muscular. He was stronger. Jack was really really scared now. He had no where to run, and Raimundo flipped his lid. He must be crazy to even imply what his body implied to the goth._

_When he forced Jack on his back on the luxurious bed and straddled him Jack knew it was too late. Jack was prepared to scream his lungs out as strong hands grabbed his wrists and pushed him back. When he felt lips crushing against his mouth he screamed, but it was muffled and inside he knew nobody was coming to rescue him here. He was rewarded with a tongue thrusting into his protesting mouth and eyes glaring at him just daring him to bite down. Jack whimpered and closed his eyes being forced to endure unwanted contact. Fear was powerful. In one it fueled lust in the other it prompted obediance..._

* * *

...The small dragon now free of the magical cell was able to grow to his larger form, "Hurry we gotta go."

Omi, Kimiko and Clay climbed on Dojo's back. Jack hesitated. He looked back at the evil fortress placed on the imposing cliff side. Then he turned. A gust of wind caught his cloak tearing the hood off.

Clay's eyes widened. Jack hurriedly pulled the hood back up but the damage was done. He was sure they would reject him now, but Clay held his hand out, "Hurry pardner."

Jack nodded and gave his hand to Clay who hoisted him up between himself and the Japanese girl. Clay leaned in making Jack shiver in terror, "What the hell'd they do to ya' Jack?" There was no mocking in his tones only anger and concern. Jack thought about it and whimpered quietly. He was a ruin. There was no way he would ever be accepted by anyone now. He was lucky the Xiaolin monks sense of duty would not allow them to leave him behind.

* * *

...Raimundo woke with a searing pain behind his eyes. He growled and put his hand out to find his pet. He got a hand full of the plush red carpet and vaguely remembered the altercation that left him unconscious on the floor. Jack's shackles were unlocked laying at the foot of the bed.

He had not spoken since Raimundo ripped away his virginity and put him in chains . He had been timid silent and obedient...But last night something must have snapped in the albino. He fought back, or tried to. He screamed and cursed at Raimundo daring him to try anything. Rai laughed it off. He was horny and wanted to touch the soft unmarred back of his pet. Jack pushed him away and Raimundo retaliated by knocking the smaller boy into the dresser in the corner he ripped jacks underwear off and pushed Jack in the air intending to fuck him against the oak chest of drawers, but instead a heavy brass lamp crashed into the back of his head. He fell and Jack got his keys!

He knew he had gone totally crazy. Treating Jack like a cherished pet one minute then beating him the next. Getting jealous if any of the other Heylin warriors looked crossways at Jack, then blaming his pet for looking like a slut. Choosing clothes that made him look way to sexy and threatening to pimp him out. Wanting to sleep late and cuddle Jack even when the other boy showed obvious contempt in their physical contact. He was pretty sure that Jack's only experience with sex had been when Raimundo forced himself on the weaker boy.

When Wuya suggested branding Jack he had. It almost made him sick, but it also had made him hard. He marked Jack's perfect skin up scarring him and telling him that he could never find love with such a deformed body. He was lucky Raimundo still wanted him as a pet. Then he raped Jack. Something in his mind screamed that he would never have done those things in a million years, but he remembered clearly raping Jack and loving it. He wanted to throw up.

He also wanted Jack. He alerted the guards. Their orders were to bring Jack back unharmed, but he wondered if that would happen. His little pet had flown the coop, and probably taken his old friends with him.

It seemed weird that every time he and Wuya talked or were even in close quarters he'd immediately go off and rage against Jack. It was almost as if she were manipulating him somehow. He clenched his fists. If she had made him rape Jack and scar him, and nearly break his spirit...He wanted Jack back so badly. His head ached. He was sick. Any chance of happiness with Jack Spicer was ruined. Any chance of Jack having a semblance of a normal life was also ruined...

...Clay worried about Jack. He knew something awful had happened but he was to afraid to ask. The scars on Jacks face, over his eye. his left eye was welded shut by the burns and bruises. His neck had a mark around it...like he had been a pup that grew too big for its collar.

Jack may not have realized it but the wind revealed more than just his face. Jack was wearing nothing under that short brown cloak that he must have had to steal. He was marked other places and bruised. His thighs were red and purple. Clay wasn't dumb. He knew what rape was, and he knew a boy could be raped as easily as a girl. He just didn't want to think Raimundo was capable of something so horrible. He didn't want attention called to it just yet. It was Jack's business, but he wasn't gonna let Jack face this alone...

* * *

They made their way home. They were not surprised, but still saddened none the less to find their temple ransacked and destoryed. The monks seem to have been spared-there was no human carnage. The young monks looked around for clues Master fung might have left for them. The pantry was left untouched and they cooked a simple meal.

Clay held a plate of food in front of Jack. The ever so timid boy shook his head sadly. He wasn't hungry. Clay frowned but didn't force the subject. Jack was thin, but not malnourished looking. Making him eat might do more damage then good, and besides he was sure the pale genius was afraid of showing his scared up face.

"We cannot stay here long," Omi suddenly announced. He wanted to be a good strong monk, but he was a child still. His lip quivered. This was his home. He had never known another. Never known a family before the monks. He might as well call Master Fung his father. Clay knew that their teacher loved Omi as such. There was no sign of the monks but also no sign that they were dead...not here, but probably they were being held somewhere. None of the young monks wanted to think about that just yet.

A quiet whimper caught everybody's attention. It was followed by a loud wail. Jack was suddenly very loud. He pulled his bare knees up to his chest and moaned piteously. Heart broken wails assaulted the Xiaolin dragons ears and nobody knew what to do.

"Its ok Jack. Its ok," Kimiko tried to hug him but he shrieked and pushed her away.

"Don't!" Jack's shrill voice ordered, "Don't touch me! Please!"

"...Please don't..." He whined and curled in on himself, "I think I killed Raimundo." Jack hissed it out painfully.

"What?" The three yelled at Jack.

"I-I killed Raimundo," He hiccuped, "I smashed a lamp against his head, and I took his keys." Jack took his less injured hand to his mouth and bit on the knuckle as scream after scream rang in his throat until he was too horse to make anymore noise.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He chanted in his broken voice. He pulled the cloak tighter around himself without realizing he had exposed is brutalized lower body.

"Oh god," Kimiko squeeked and looked away.

Omi looked concerned but still too innocent to realize why there was blood staining the bench under him and that the bruises were from being violated.

"I'm gonna be sick! That's just sick!" Kimiko croaked.

"Hush," Clay looked pointedly at the girl. He took charge and approached Jack, "Spicer pardner Lets find some clothes for you and maybe you can take a bath. It might help."

"No," Jack shook his head. His eye was cloudy and his pale skin was slick with sweat. Clay put a hand on his arm. Jack flinched and tried to pull away. "He made me take a shower then he...he...NO!"

"Ria-Raimundo isn't here. We ain't gonna hurt you. Promise," Clay gently held onto Jack's arm and began to slide up his shoulder gently. He cupped Jack's face and hissed at the heat coming off his skin. "We ain't gonna hurt ya Jack."

Jack closed his eyes tight but nodded, "I-I know."

"You got a fever I think," Clay kept his tone gentle. He smiled at Jack when the boy opened his good eye, "A cool bath'll make ya feel better. Kimiko can find ya some robes to wear."

He nodded at the still green looking girl, and sent a silent glare that Jack couldn't see when she didn't act immediatly. She looked at Jack remorsfully and left.

"Omi can ya help Kimi?" Clay begged. He wanted to talk to Jack alone and he didn't feel like explaining what rape was to a 12 year old boy who had been sheltered from the horrors of the outside world all his life.

"Will Jack Spicer be ok?" He asked in a worried voice.

"Just go," Clay didn't mean to be harsh but he had a feeling Jack needed to talk and probably he shouldn't be left alone in the bath either. Clay stood and hoisted Jack up with an arm under his knees and one behind his back. Jack yelped and tried to get away, but Clay was firm.

"Its all right Jack," Clay frowned, "I'm a man o' my word. I aint gonna hurt ya." Jack sniffed back some more tears, but he stopped concously struggling. His entire body was trembling, but he couldn't help it. Clay didn't yell at him or demean him and he was starting to feel safe for once in even longer then the two and a half weeks of torture he had endured. He hadn't been safe before that either.

"Sorry," Jack whispered.

"Nothin' to be sorry fer," Clay smiled softly, "Yer scared. You've been hurt an' by a man I woulda trusted with my life not but a couple of weeks ago."

Jack whimpered again. He was such a loser, so weak. Useless. And now he was being taken care of by his enemies. He let out a shaky sigh. They weren't really his enemies though.

Clay carried him to the bathhouse and helped him as much as he could. He didn't look at Jack's body and Jack was grateful. He was a walking horror show. Nobody needed to see that.

For his part. Clay was trying to not look. he didn't want Jack getting scared that He'd do what Raimundo must have. If not Raimundo someone...Jack wasn't that good an actor.

Clay never looked at a boy in a sexual way. He didn't know if he should find slender hips, a flat chest and toned legs appealing. Were his face not marred, Jack would have been pretty. Pretty like a girl. He was feminine. Clay felt the need to treat Jack Spicer like he would a lady. He had been taught that ladies deserved respect, reverence, and sometimes romance. He wouldn't be doing the third thing even if Jack had not been in this condition, but he might have been more applicative of the lean gymnast body and the artistic fingers. The pouty lower lip and the big, bright red eyes-err eye. Woah-kay...maybe he needed to go find a filly and have some romance, or check to make sure there wasn't some kind of aphrodisiac in the food they just ate.

He heard the quiet splash as Jack lowered himself into the large tub. Jack sighed appricatively as his burns and bruises were soothed.

"If ya need somethin' Just holler, 'kay?" Clay leaned against a wall still averting his gaze but not leaving.

"Ok," Jack let his head flop back against the lip of the tub. He had the urge to scrub but he felt a little bit more control now. He knew that scrubbing wouldn't help him. It'd only make him hurt worse.

"Jack," Clay started but hesitated.

"Mmm?" Jack hummed at him. Clay looked over at the boy sitting in water up to his shoulders.

"If you wanna talk I'm here fer ya." Clay said as a blush stained his cheeks. He averted his gaze once more.

"..." Jack was silent. Unsure if he wanted to remember any of it let alone talk about it. In the end he whispered out a harsh, "Maybe...someday."

* * *

That's all for now and i can't guarantee more. I have unfinished fics all over the place to work on.


	2. Hiding Out

This is just an experimental thing. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, and I never wrote a fic for it, but I always loved the show. This is a really really dark fic. You may hate me after reading this. Enjoy or don't. Just so you know I am pretty sure the characters are ooc. and Sorry for that.

* * *

Hiding Out

* * *

The three remaining Xialoin were talking quietly. Each one occasionally sparing a glance at the sleeping figure in the corner. Jack was wearing temple robes and was curled into a ball on a sleeping mat. His face was marred with worry lines, but the swelling on his face had gone down at least a little.

The rules for handling the fragile former Heylin. Nobody was to touch jack unless it was strictly necessiry (A rule Clay was the exception to). No harsh tones, yelling or fighting where Jack could hear them. He had proven to be quite skittish. Nobody come up to Jack from behind. The rules were firm and Clay ensured nobody forgot.

When Omi got over excited and started talking to loudly Clay would glare at him then nod toward Jack. Jack was in a very fragile state. Like an injured animal. Surprisingly Jack put Clay in mind of a deer. Timid and flighty. Jack's running off was the last thing they needed...Not like he could in his condition, but he might get hurt.

"We need to go. I think we stayed long enough here," Kimiko hissed. She had been getting more agitated. The three stopped talking when Jack visibly flinched in reaction to her tone.

"Sorry," She whispered more quietly, "It's just that...they'll look here first. We've been here almost all night."

"Kimiko is correct," Omi agreed.

Clay nodded reluctantly. He hated waking Jack since it was so obvious how tired the boy was, "Lets pack up some food and supplies then."

"Should we leave Jack alone?" Kimiko said.

"I will stay here and if Jack wakes up I will let you know," Omi volunteered.

"..." Clay wanted to argue but it wouldn't get things done, "Fine just don't touch him and remember to stay calm."

"Oh do not worry Clay!" Omi piped up in a chipper voice. The others flinched and Jack shifted again.

"Omi..." Kimiko started to scold him.

"Church mouse," Clay interrupted her.

"What?" Both asked in unison.

"Its a game," Clay explained. It might help Omi see silence as a challenge and help keep their minds off of things that could be dealt with later.

"How does one play," Omi asked in his still too loud excitable voice. Clay held a finger to his lips.

"How does one play," Omi repeated in a soft whisper.

"My mama taught me. The little church mouse is a quiet critter. He rarely squeeks and keeps his head bowed. The church mouse is humble and shy. Who can be quieter than the church mouse says I," It was a silly little poem but he could already see the wheels turning in Omi's mind. Kimiko nodded and smiled weakly.

"Ah I see. It is a game of silence," Omi excitedly shouted defeating the purpose of the game. Both Kimiko and Clay shushed him. Clay gestured to be quiet and then left to gather some food, blankets and spare clothes. Kimiko followed his example and headed off to gather supplies. Omi sat in his meditative pose closing his eyes but focusing all of this other senses on Jack.

...

Raimundo stormed through the halls of the palace. His head screamed in pain, but for the first time since he freed Wuya he felt like his mind was clear. He needed answers.

"Wuya!" He screamed, "I want to talk to you!"

He was so going to kill her when he got the chance, but for now she might be his only way of getting Jack back and maybe undo some of the damage he had done. He still had himself convinced Wuya had messed with his head. Somehow he would get Jack back and he would come willing into their bed and Raimundo would stop seeing the horrible images of Jack screaming silently as he was branded with Heylin seals. The one over his eye; what had Wuya been doing? If jack loses that eye...His eyes were his best feature. Raimundo would never forgive himself, or the witch.

"Wuya you witch! I want to talk with you!" His eyes seemed to blaze an unnatural green in torch light of the hallways and his skin rippled as he flexed his muscles preparing to kick some butt.

"No need to shout Raimundo," Her husky voice slithered across his left ear. He turned and she was right behind him. His nostrils flared and he took an agressive stance.

"What the hell did you do to me?" He demanded.

"Whatever do you mean?" The witch batted her eyes and failed at trying to look innocent.

"You know what I mean," Raimundo leaned forward and growled through his teeth at her, "Why have I been so crazy and angry all the time. Tell me before I get ideas about turning that anger on y-"

With a wave of her hand he was pinned to the wall by magic. She cackled at him, "You had better hope I don;t get any ideas."

Raimundo struggled and screamed obscenities in Portuguese.

"What a mouth you have on you," Wuya licked hir lips suggestively, "Honestly the only thing I did was to raise your levels of adrenaline and testosterone...Kind of a test to see the true evil potential in you."

"What?!" The boy screamed. Wuya was smiling at him menacingly.

"I didn't touch your free will," Wuya's smirk widened, "I could, but you would have been a complete puppet. Rather useless unless you want a sex slave...but you managed Jack for quite a while without resorting to magic. I'm rather proud actually."

She wasn't even looking at the boy as she released the magic. Raimundo barely noticed as he slid down the wall and fell to his hands and knees. He did notice as he vomited right there at the witch's bare feet.

"Hey watch it!" She snapped and backed up to avoid the disgusting puddle.

"I did it," He croaked, "I did. I liked it too." He giggled, Raimundo leaned away from his puddle of sick. He wiped his mouth with his palm. His eyes glowed a sick green and he looked up at Wuya. He giggled more and began to pull himself up.

Wuya stepped back as she felt wind whipping around her. She started to back up but it was too late. The force of the wind knocked her into the opposite wall painfully. Raimundo stood his arms limp, his head bowed and his shoulders shaking. He spoke in Portugese again. Wuya looked warily at him not understanding his native dialect.

"In case you were wondering what I said," Raimundo peeked at her with glassy eyes and a deranged smile, "I would kill you witch, but I need you to help me find my beloved."

"Y-your beloved?" The witch truly was shocked. If Raimundo had had feelings of love for Jack before this it might be very dangerous. Even she knew that love was a powerful magic. Lust was like a glamor. Any ordinary magic could inspire lust. If someone added true lve to any magic it bloomed one hundred fold. If revenge was backed by love...She could only imagine the damage that would be dealt, not just to her but to the world in general. Not that she cared for the millions of innocent and not so innocent people of the world, but if she survived she wanted to have subjects to rule in her evil empire.

"Its funny," Raimundo laughed genuinely amused, "Its really funny...the lies we tell ourselves." He hiccuped. suddenly the winds died ever so slightly. Wuya felt her chance to subdue the unstable teenager. Before she could take the opportunity a fist collided with her lower rib cage. She gasped in pain and then coughed.

"I think I liked him long before I helped you get your body back. Now he hates me, no not hates, _despises_, and he flinches at every touch," Raimundo hissed angrily.

"We-we can get him back," Wuya promised, "I'll make it so he never refuses your touch, but welcomes it."

"I don't want a pretty doll! I want Jack. I want Jack's cocky big mouth and his over sized ego. I want him back!"

"We- we can do a memory charm. He'll forget everything before the day you took the reversing mirror and the serpents tail," Wuya wheezed, "All we have to do is get him back and I'll give you your second chance." Raimundo ground his fist into the woman's gut but then pulled back. He grinned in that manic way that scared even Wuya.

"That will work," Raimundo backed off, "I want him back asap."

The witch grunted, "What was that?"

"As soon as possible or I _will _kill you," He turned and didn't look back.

Wuya suddenly feeling the wind die completely stood. Her shock was wearing off and she felt the urge to strike the boy down. She ran silently toward him. Her hand glowed with magic. She only managed to get a few yards when a violent blast of wind hit her hurling her backward. She slid down the hallway until her head collided with the corner of a table. The boy didn't look back even to aknowledge that she wasn't threatening him anymore. Love and Hate. A potentent force that applied to a person with magical skills could be deadly.

Wuya gathered herslef up and called one of Jong's soliders. Their orders were simple. Retrieve Jack Spicer, anyone in the way..."Kill them."

* * *

...Jack felt a hand on his shoulder and startled awake. He shrunk back and screamed.

"Its alright. Its me, Clay," The Texan announced himself softly.

"S-sorry," Jack spoke softly and trembled. Clay frowned at Jack's apology but didn't say anything about it.

"We need to be headin' out Jack. Sun's commin' up," Clay explained.

Jack nodded, but he didn't feel well, and moving hurt him in places he didn;t want to mention.

"Can ya stand up?" Clay asked. Jack looked around the other two weren't in the dining room when he had been sleeping. She shook his head and tried to stand. Sat up and let out a quiet yelp.

"I kin carry ya if it wouldn't bother ya," Clay offered. The unmarred areas of his face lit up in a rose colored blush, but he nodded approval. Clay lifted him and saw a small patch of blood staining the mat and the back of Jack's pants. He was not doctor but he knew that wasn't good. Jack was still bleeding...how long since the last time Raimundo had ra...had done those things to Jack. He had limped all the way to their prison cells (perhaps he had re-opened older wounds, but who knows. Jack certainly hasn't been willing to talk about it yet.)

Jack had been lucky not to attract attention. In fact, it had to have been a miracle. Clay hoped that divine intervention continued to favor them. They needed it.


	3. Old Enemies or New Allies

This is just an experimental thing. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, and I never wrote a fic for it, but I always loved the show. This is a really really dark fic. You may hate me after reading this. Enjoy or don't. Just so you know I am pretty sure the characters are ooc. and Sorry for that.

* * *

Old Enemies or New Allies

* * *

The sun had risen and Dojo glided over the ocean with his four passengers. The feeling that someone was missing hung in the air, but nobody mentioned Raimundo for Jack's sake. Really they didn't want to think of it. His betrayal. His obvious contempt for Jack to have used him so poorly. Before this none of them would have claimed to like Jack but at the same time he was their enemy, and they were all just kids.

That was apparent now more than ever as Omi sniffed suspiciously and Kimiko hugged her knees. Clay on the other hand was holding Jack against him. Jack struggled against it at first but CLay refused to let him down, saying, "You might fall." His stern voice and act put them all in the mind of a strict but loving father. The younger children allowed the Texan to take the huge burden of being the adult onto his broad shoulders. He was strong. He could take it.

That's what they thought. He was hurting as much as them more maybe. He had considered Raimundo his best friend. he loved Omi and Kimiko but they were more like younger siblings. Raimundo had been closer to his age and a guy. They bonded being so far from home and dealing with a new culture. One that though Kimiko had to adjust to had not been near as alien to her as it was to them. The whole business of dragging children across the globe to train as monks in a Xiaolin temple. Sending them on a world wide scavenger hunt. Then the icing on the cake, telling them that they were the only things standing between the forces of evil and one thousand years of darkness.

Jack on the other hand. Oh man. That was something else entirely. None of them really knew much about Jack. The surfce stuff...yeah. Jack was smart...well smart with tools, computers, and robots. Jack was not so smart with people. He seemed ill at ease with others like he had never had a friend. Maybe he hadn't. Maybe that's why he'd convinced himself he was evil. Clay was sure it was more about looking cool then about taking over the world. His dreams had been crushed, ripped, and annihilated. Whats worse the very person who'd ruined his plans had also taken him aginst his will and done horrible things to him.

Jack was sleeping fitfully, the un-scarred side of his face lay flat against Clay's defined chest and his eyes moved under his lids indicating that the boy was dreaming. Clay looked at his face and gently stroked some of his bright red hair out of Jack's face. His palm lay on Jack's cheek just below the bottom of the scar which now looked less like a normal burn and more like a branded mark. The symbol looked like a Chinese character only more archaic. Jack snuggled closer to clay and shivered. Clay moved his arm wound the boy's shoulder and tugged the blanket he had up around him. He had decided that Jack was rather cute like this.

_'Don't go gittin' attached boy,'_ He chided himself. Clay was starting to realize that he might be feeling things...things that would make his Daddy angry with him, and his Momma cry. He couldn't help it. Jack happened to be rather pretty for a boy and so helpless and vulnerable. Clay was a man, and he happened to like feeling strong, and powerful. He didn't want to rule over Jack but a fierce sense of protectiveness had filled him from the moment he realized what his former best friend had done to Jack. God if it could have been anything else. If it was a trick. It...not on Jack's part. Nobody could fake being this broken. His injuries are very real and very concerning. Jack was still bleeding a little bit. It wasn't much. The boy blushed and protested when Kimiko had offered him a feminine napkin to catch the blood. It wasn't about the clothes getting stained but Clay thinks she was trying to make him more comfortable. It really only made him more upsed in the end. If his clothes had a little blood stain from Jack resting against him he could deal with it.

Jack was warm, and while not soft he was delicate. Maybe a bit bony, but that might be from the last couple of weeks. Clay can't imagine that Raimundo would have made sure he got fed well. Clay sucked in air slowly and let it out. _'What cha' doin' ta me, you pretty little varmint,' _ He thought to himself. Clay lowered his chin to rest near Jack's temple and closed his eyes. Maybe a little sleep would help clear his mind...

* * *

...The rumors were running rampant. First the once ghost now full fledged ruler of the world, Wuya made the scene and crushed the defenses of every country in the world. Then one of the very dragons assigned by fate to protect the world was standing at her side.

Then a very prominent, if somewhat young and less respected figure, Jack Spicer, vanished. Some of those who knew Jack laughed it off. Some seemed delighted at the idea that Wuya finally dispatched the young genius. Others were not so happy. Jack had been very entertaining; and maybe, just maybe, a small handful of villains were worried about their ally.

It had been a few weeks, and now the rumors had been blown out of the water. Jack Spicer evil boy genius was ofically missing, and aparently was missed if the posters and the alleged reward were to be believed.

The remaining disciples of the Xiaolin temple had "kidnapped" Jack Spicer from Wuya's evil fortress. A shaded figure grabbed the poster off a blacked out window and slunk back into the ally. Silently a gloved hand traced the boy's face. He had always thought Jack had a fine face. He liked the young boy quite a bit...not like that. (You pervert) Well maybe not then. He may be evil but he was not a child molester. Maybe if he had the opportunity once the boy had grown up a bit he might have pursued him.

Quietly the figure folded the paper and shoved it into his pants pocket. Then he headed out. There was a meeting to get too and he had to be more careful; the last hideout they had chosen had been found out too easily.

The way was dark the windows had been soaped and a few smashed. The once stately home had been vandalized to the extent that it was no longer recognizable. When all the valuables had been pilfered and a few fires in the upper building had been allowed to burn themselves out people finally left the Spicer mansion alone. Well not completely alone. The lab had been left un touched...or rather it had been priotected. Jack's remaining robots had never been deactivated. Jack was truly a genius. His basement was reinforced and sealed. It could probably have survived a direct hit from a nuclear missile.

The figure slipped in the outer court yard and found the hidden exterior door. He wrapped on the metal three times then waited for a response. A clanging of 5 knocks was his reply. He knocked again four times and waited. After a few moments he heard the hissing of the seal on the lab entrance opening and he smiled down at the robot awaiting.

"Welcome back Mr. Le Mime," The thing greeted in its metallic voice.

The mime chuckled silently and bowed. When the robot turned to go back down the stairs he followed. once inside he threw off his cloak to reveal his red sweater and mime face paint. He took his small bowler hat out of the lining of his cloak and placed it on his head.

It seemed that the boy had known that he would be betrayed by the witch eventually and had planned for it. Anyone who came looking for him would be watched silently and if they tried to steal/destroy anything they were 'taken care of.' It wasn't pleasant. Panda Bubba learned that the hard way. He claimed Jack had owed him money, but even if he did the gangster would never collect now.

Le Mime had come all the way from Paris to Jack's China home looking for him. He had been devastated to learn of Jack's disappearance. Tubbimaru had also been worried about 'Master Jack.' Before long there was a small collection of people at least loosely associated with the Heylin side gathering to put forward a search effort for the boy. Not that they had much hope...not until now. The mime took the poster out of his pocket and rubbed his thumb over the crisp new white paper. He unfolded it and lay it gently on the large work table in the center of Jack's lab. Le mime almost kept this news to himself worrying that some of the 'friends' of Jack Spicer only remained so until something more profitable came up. What if Jack was in hiding for fear of his life? He would never turn a comrade in like that but some of these former associates of Jack's might not be so trust worthy. However they would eventually find out about the reward. Better to know who knows and keep tabs on them then to risk someone going behind everyone's back finding Jack and returning him to a potentially unfriendly situation. The silent man had a very foreboding feeling that if Jack was alive still he would not remain so long after being 'reunited' with the witch.

"What have you found here?" The obese ninja came forward and looked at the paper.

He looked at the mime and even through his mask the French mime could see a smile.

Neither of them were what you could say a friend was to Jack spicer. Tubbimaru admitted that he had turned against Jack for money before but that he did truly feel terrible about the boy going missing. He wanted to make amends with the boy, maybe relclaim some of his honor in doing so.

"Don't," A voice rang out and the two men looked toward the stairs. A figure in the shadows looked at the two men who happened to be the only living beings in Jack's poorly lit lair.

Le Mime scowled and made a dirty gesture at the shadowed figure.

He laughed and stepped into the light. White hoodie hiding his tanned face, an evil smile plastered on his mouth, and eerie glowing green eyes. He continued, "Don't even think of turning him in for the reward. You'll only get rewarded with death."

"We-we had no such thoughts," The ninja barked angrily. The mime held his hand out to silence his ally.

"Don't trust Wuya. She's a witch," Raimundo giggled.

Le Mime made a face that said, 'Well duh.'

Raimundo slowly stomped down the stairs one at a time. The metallic clanking of his shoes echoed off the walls. His grin widened. He held out his arms showing he had come unarmed, "The others were...not as 'smart' as you two." Raimundo stepped into the light and red splotches showed violently against his formerly white shirt. His hands looked to be dirty too. The mime cringed slightly. The over weight ninja reached for his sword.

"Hey I'm cool," Raimundo held his hands up higher, "That is, I'm cool if you are." The wind whipped around them seemingly out of nowhere. Even if the door were opened it hadn't been very windy outside.

Le Mime gestured to the poster and shook his head. He wasn't in it for the money it was up to Raimundo to decide that. If he had to fight his way out of there he would, but he wasn't about to hand Jack over to either that witch or this disturbed young man...

* * *

At first it was easy to stay in one place for a while. Nobody dared going to their families for fear of what they would find or that the would be walking into a trap. Once the posters with Jack's picture started showing up they felt compelled to start moving around more often. Now Jack was openly being hunted...

They found themselves outside a small rural town somewhere in the eastern United States.

Jack for his part had improved as the weeks went on, He was accepting Clay's touch without flinching and baring Omi or Kimiko. They were a lot to get used to he had to admit. Even if he was aware of how they acted at show downs, he had not spent this much time with anyone who wasn't going to treaten him with physical violence or verbal abuse for such a long time he had major trust issues to work out.

They were hiding in an abandoned Junk yard. It was apparent that the owner had been murdered. The world had become a violent place. Two rabbid rotwilers snarled and snapped at them until Omi got hold of them. He had been so excited to see the 'cute doggies' He had gone over and given them a large portion of their lunch. Everybody was mad at him over that but the dogs were gratefully licking their chops and soon despite Clay's warnings they were off the leash and playing with the young monk. Apparently they had been surprisingly well treated until their owner vanished. they were left tied up and unable to find food. The others didn't let their grudge carry over the food. They were hungry but the dogs might help alert them when intruders came in, and once freed of their leashes they could go hunt their own food.

Jack was sitting on the ground was tinkering with some car parts and had kept glancing at a rusty looking hull of an old convertible. Clay chuckled and walked off. Jack sighed and turned back to his work. He had to keep his mind busy or he got flash backs. And building them a new sweet ride might be useful. After all as cool as a giant flying dragon could be it wasn't very inconspicuous.

Suddenly a loud grating noise startled everybody as clay came back dragging the same old convertible Jack had been eyeballing. The junkyard had most of his needs covered for building a car. All the car parts he could ever want, and some of the tools he required. He had gone off on his own one day and scared the life out of everybody. He came back weighted down with a tool box, a welder and a few pudding cups. He had noticed a mechanic shop and a convience store when they had done a fly by of the area.

He got a verbal lashing for leaving, but strangely it made him feel guilty rather than demeaned like when Wuya had gone off on him. They were angry but they were also concerned. Clay had checked him over for a good ten minutes to make sure he was ok. He snapped a cup of the snack pack and handed the others to clay.

"Sorry," he blushed and shuffled his feet..."I kinda needed this stuff...and theres more. I mean food. Its mostly junk food. The refrigerators are busted I wouldn't open them but there's chips and soda, and candy I kinda had my hands full with the tools though. I kinda just took the stuff since it looked like the town has been abandoned. It was true. Lots of the smaller areas had become ghost towns. The world was starting to feel like one of those horror movies where something happened to kill most of the population off. God Jack hoped this didn't turn out to be a zombie flick. He shuddered visibly.

"You ok Jack?" Kimiko asked before Clay got the chance. He only looked a little miffed that she stole Jack's attention.

'"Naw, nothing. Just thinking about zombies," Jack said and pushed past them to his little work area. The other three stared after him looking confused and mildly concerned for Jack's sanity. He dropped the heavy toolbox and gently set the blow torch on the make shift table of a couple of wooden crates about the same height and a large peice of thick ply wood.

"I think I'll wanna go back into town and scope things out more," Jack called over to the others and smiled behind his welding mask. he lit the blow torch and began working on some car part or the other.

After that they had started frequenting the town. Clay helped jack install the engine block in the repaired convertible. It still looked like crap but it was getting closer to looking like a real car. Jack was having a ball building his dream car. The three monks were actually quite fascinated by the process. Jack really was smart. It was like they never realized it...Jack had built all those robots, by himself, with his own two hands. Just like that they all gained a new found respect for the tech wiz. Things were looking up for them...

But then it happened...The first poster blew off of a building at Omi's feet. He picked it up and saw Jack's previously undamaged face. Dojo had been curled up on his shoulder and prompted Omi to go alert the others. He ran off through a small alley he had come from.

Omi heard his rottweiler friends snarling and emerged from the alley he had been in in the boarder of the dump. Jack was being held with his arm behind his back and a knife at his throat. Kimiko had her arms pinned behind her back and Clay was kneeling on the ground with a bloody nose. There were three of them. They were nobody Omi recognized but they must be strong to have bested his friend in hand to hand combat.

What had actually happened was that they spotted Jack rummaging in the town. Despite his scars he was recognizable from his poster picture. The three had been looking for some easy cash and thought this lily white little 'fag' looked easy enough.

"That's right 'broke back,'" The one holding Jack sneered and threw an insult that Omi didn't quite get. He just hoped they hadn't broken Clay's back, "Your little butt toy is coming with us and the girl...Yeah." He licked his lips. "Yeah I can think of lots of things I'd like to do that tight Asian pussy." Omi didn't know what a cat had to do with anything but he realized that Jack was being used as a shield. Neither Kimiko nor clay could defend themselves or rescue Jack when that knife was so dangerously close to his neck. Omi hadn't been noticed he used his tiger instincts to sneak up and soon the area was flooding with the nearby water, or it would have been but the only water source were greasy buckets that had collected rain water. Omi turned it on the one holding the knife. With a face full of nasty oily water the punk holding Jack dropped his knife and wiped at his face. Jack began struggling. Kimiko lost no time in igniting her hands and burning the one holding her back. Clay was on his feet Chest to chest with the one that had Jack. Clay's eyes seemed to glow with rage and his nostrils flared out. He had at least a few inches on the other man and defiantly out ranked him in the muscle department. Clay grabbed the guy's neck. Breathing hard through his nose trying to quell his anger before he killed the idiot that dared threaten his friends. The punk let Jack slip away and grabbed at Clay's fist. His feet left the ground and the cowboy was snarling at him.

The third one had dived for the knife laying at clay's feet and Omi easily kicked it away and then rounded on him with a kick to the face that knocked him out cold.

"Nobody," Clay tightened his grip slightly. The punk's eyes bulged and he clawed helplessly at Clay's imposing fingers. Clay continued, "...And I mean NO BODY, _**ever **_messes with my friends and gits away with it." Clay let him go and the man fell to his knees coughing. The distinct smell of urine hit their noses as the man released his bladder.

Clay saw the bit of paper tucked in his pants. When he leaned in the other man tried to scream but his ill used throat wouldn't allow it. Clay snatched the paper out of his pants and looked at it. He crumpled the paper and cursed loudly. Nobody had heard such a word from the normally gentle mannered Texan.

Then Clay turned to see their other attackers incapacitated. He looked around to find Jack was gone. Well not gone exactly as his bright red hair peeked out of the window of his car. He was rocking himself and crying. Clay turned and kicked one that had hurt Jack right in the ribs. He felt absolutely no remorse as he felt bones crack, nor the scream from the raw throat of the man who had dared try to take Jack from him. Clay nodded to his friends who were ensuring their new acquaintances were tied up. He jogged over to the car and put his hand on the door. Jack didn't stop his rocking. He was mumbling so quietly Clay had no idea what he was saying. He risked opening the door and putting a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. Jack screamed and scrambled across the seat to the passenger side of the car. His eyes were blurry and red with tears.

"Its me Jack," Clay said in his softest tone. He reached out for Jack's shoulder and the albino flinched. But with a little coaxing Jack dove into his chest and wailed. Sobs wracked his body. Kimiko and Omi looked over at the scene both fighting tears of anger and hurt. Jack never deserved that. Jack...Jack had been getting better. None of them knew if Jack would ever go back to the way he had been. Anything was better than the pitiful creature that was clawing at Clay's arms desperately trying to assure himself that he was safe again.

Long after the sun had set on them the boy was still trembling and even in his sleep he refused to budge from clay's lap. Clay patently petted his hair. He wasn't going to complain.

Kimiko had a suspicion that the older teen might actually like being in that position. He always was very protective, now she was seeing a positiveness side to that. Not just for jack but for her and Omi. It didn't even bother her. She felt safer because of it. Clay loved her and Omi like family. But Jack was different. She saw the stolen glances. How much was it going to hurt when jack realized Clay wanted more then friendship. Not that she would blame him for being afraid of romantic affection but she didn't want to see Clay suffer when he had taken so many of their burdens.

When the three bandits awoke. Pain screaming in various parts of their bodies. they were untied and covered in blankets. Though that was all the kindness they were shown. The kids they had attacked were long gone. The thought crossed their mind that even information about the weird goth kid might get them something.

The ringleader started to get up he heard the snarling of two very angry junk yard dogs. They were angry because these men had driven their humans away. No more free scraps and no more tug-o-war with then little one, gasp, no more belly rubs or scratches behind their ears. They had really liked that human too. These men would pay for losing them their favorite pet.


	4. A Puzzle to their Solution

This is just an experimental thing. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, and I never wrote a fic for it, but I always loved the show. This is a really really dark fic. You may hate me after reading this. Enjoy or don't. Just so you know I am pretty sure the characters are ooc. and Sorry for that.

* * *

A Puzzle to their Solution

* * *

The car was a nice change of pace for them but the niggling in the back of all their minds was there, _'What do we do now?'_

They were driving down the back roads of Amerca in their dull black mutt of a convertible. Every chance Jack had, he improved it. It was his dream car after all, it had to have cool gadgets. He 'salvaged' where he could. In people's hurry to flee less populated areas they left behind things of seemingly little value. An out of date PC...ripped the silicon chips out of it and install them into a casing embedded in the dash. An older touch screen tablet on that and you had a nice control system going for you. There was room in the engine near the vents for extra batteries to be installed. The batteries were kept cool with an external ventilation system. The car's engine was Jack's own original design.

There was little of the original vehicle left but the body. New Rims, new interior, the axles and shocks ere replaced. Having Clay Baily as your own personal human lift was pretty sweet too. Jack fond himself admiring Clay more and more often. The was kind yet stern. He knew when to be gentle and speak softly. And he knew when to wield force. And he was fair minded, He was giving Jack a chance. Why was jack looking at Clay's 'good' qualities like they were admirable? Jack had no idea. He was evil! Or he had been. his evil identity had been marred, torn and thoroughly trashed. He felt like a bit of a blank slate, and the fact that the Dragons were not looking down on him for his scavenging tendencies was nice. He was sneaky and a thief but he never stole anything other than shen gong wu before. He didn't feel guilty taking this stuff either. It was survival. Perhaps it had been hard on the others at first. When they finished off the rations they had brought they went half a day before giving in to Jack's suggestion to look for food in abandoned groceries, or even homes. the food would rot eventually anyway they might as well use it. The car parts were necessary too, but Jack had a photographic memory. He remembers every place they took things of value from. He could afford to pay them back-if things ever went back to being normal. At this point it was looking like they may have to learn to live in a world where people hide from one another, and flee to huge places where they could be swallowed in a sea of people. Jack kinda didn't mind...He really actually liked this. The world had ended but he had friends now.

In one particular town the kids found an auto store. The building had its windows all either painted black or smashed and covered with plywood. It almost looked like there had been a standoff there. There were bullet holes in the wood and some brown stains on the front walk. Nobody stepped in them, instinctively knowing they were not mud. If there were survivors they had cleared out. In the back of the store, Jack spotted a nice set of reinforced steel titanium alloy rims that had been special ordered and would never be picked up because owner was either dead or had gone with everybody to the cities.

The cities were tempting. Large numbers, promises of safety even the gullible only half believed, all the services that were being shut off in less populated areas simply because of the influx of new people into the more populated areas. Those who tried to stay away were soon convinced by a well timed disappearance or murder.

Scavenging for car parts and technology was easy, but food was getting harder to find.

Jack was taking sandpaper to the shiny new rims then he slathered brown paint on them and sandpapered them again. Everybody else thought he was crazy to destroy the brand new wheels. He shook his head he his clueless loser friends. _'Ain't they cute.'_

"If it looks nice people'll try to steel it and we haven't got any defense systems set up yet to prevent it," He explained in a voice that sounded like the old Jack, enough to elicit annoyed grunts from Kimiko and Omi. Omi and Kimiko left them to their own company and went looking for food. Maybe they would luck out and find some real food this time. There was a grocery store in the town. It may have something left.

* * *

Clay was happy to hear the 'old' Jack coming out. Working on his inventions made Jack feel ok. He tilted his hat down to hide the smile and the blush that rose on his cheeks when he watched the goth working on the car. Jack was a darlin' when he was taking care of his car. He babied it.

When he'd finished his 'masterpiece' the wheels looked rusty with black enamel chipping off. If Clay wouldn't have known better he'd have thought Jack had ruined them but he leaned down and pushed on the rim putting his weight into it and they didn't give. The paint didn't come off. It was some enamel stuff Jack had been playing with that he had baked on with his blow torch. Clay hated that though, the torch. He kept picturing the boy burning his own fingers off. Jack for his part seemed like a natural. He was in his element. Clay chuckled to himself, "Jack Spicer, the Dragon of Junk."

"I can hear you, you know, _and _I'd prefer to think of it as scrap. It's not junk unless you can't use it. That radiator..." Jack thumbed toward a rusted out peice of metal with large holes in it, covered in dirt and dust. "Call that junk if you want, but leave my baby alone," Jack snipped.

Clay couldn't help himself he leaned in behind the genius and said, "Should I call you momma Spicer then?"

Jack turned and pushed the cowboy away. He then stuck out his tongue and rubbed his greasy fingers aver Clay's cheek leaving a black smear on the boy's clean smooth freckled visage.

Jack cackled when Clay growled. He took off through their current base, yet another dump. This time there were no cute doggies and Omi had been very disappointing. But there was a valley between too massive mountains of tires.

Clay gave chase, "Git back here ya wily varmit."

"Neveh!" Jack said mockingly and climbed to the top of a pile of old tires, "Ha, ha, ha, you will never get me from down from my vast mountain of rubber!" Clay shook his hand and pretended to be angry and Jack cackled even louder.

* * *

He was laughing and waving a crescent wrench in the air triumphantly when suddenly the weight shifted in the stack. Jack yelped as he disappeared over the side of the mound of rubber. Clay screamed, "No! Jack!" He scrambled up the shifting pile and caught Jack's hand before he was swallowed up and crushed in a sea of tires. His leg was caught. He screamed in pain as two different tires had seemed to grab onto his leg and twist it in different directions. Clay hit his fist with his hand and summoned a seismic shift to lift the earth under them and the tires. The landslide stopped and gingerly Jack pulled his leg free.

"You idiot," Clay whispered in a harsh voice, "You gaw durn idiot. You could have been **killed**!"

"I-I'm sorry," Jack whispered back, one arm wrapped around Clay's shoulder the other rubbing his leg which he didn't think had broken, thank god.

"You gaw durn fool."

"I'm sorry," Jack pleaded with the other boy.

Clay looked at him. Jack was taken aback to see tears rolling over his plump cheeks. Clay's jaw clenched and he grated his teeth, "You scared me," Clay sniffed and rubbed at his eyes, "Thought I lost you Jack."

Jack only gasped as Clay suddenly engulfed him in an hug. He felt terrified at first but when he felt the other boy shaking like a leaf he hugged back patting Clay's shoulder as best as he could. The boy was so broad and muscular he couldn't quite reach all the way to his back in his position.

"Hey!" The others shouted at them as they came running to the toppled tower of tires.

"What happened? We heard screaming," Kimiko asked up at them. She noted their position, but couldn't decipher what had happened from it.

Jack waved them off, "I was being an idiot, and caused a tire avalanche. We're alright."

Clay squeezed Jack tight then loosened his grip before the other boy could start to complain about lack of air. He leaned back and held Jack's upper arms looking him over.

"Sure you're okay?" Clay asked hesitantly. Jack nodded trying to stand. He hissed when he put weight on his leg. Clay lifted him in the air before he could say a word and jumped to the ground with a thud.

"Put me down Clay!" Jack demanded. I'm fine just a little bit so- Ah!" Jack screamed when instead of putting him down the Texan probed his knee. He screamed again when the hand pressed on his ankle.

"I think ya sprained 'em you little varmit," He tisked. His tears from earlier replaced with annoyance, "Least ways they don't seem broke." He wrapped his large hand around the base of Jack's leg and gently squeezed it. He continued up his leg. Jack's legs were so skinny. Clay felt like he could accidentally snap one of these thin appendages with the slightest pressure.

Why was someone like Jack always throwing himself into such dangerous situations? He never even thought about it before they became somewhat like friends, but he was lucky not to have been killed before now. Clay shook his head. Jack was gonna be the death of him.

Jack whimpered in pain at his examination, but Clay was certain there were no breaks. They really had to wait and see and keep the boy off that leg for a couple days. Jack whined when Clay carried him over to his beloved car and lay him in the back seat.

"You stay of'n that leg," Clay pointed two fingers to his eyes then back at Jack as he walked to the others to discuss something, probably deciding who was gonna go hunt up some gauze to bind his injuries and maybe...hopefully find something cold and pain releiver. One of those instant ice packs would be nice...his leg was really starting to throb...

* * *

Raimundo paced the halls like a caged tiger ready to maul the first thing that got too close. Why hadn't anything turned up yet?

Someone was coming. Light foot setps, like bare feet on the cool marble. Wuya. Jack melted into the shadows quickly. She was talking to someone that Raimundo didn't recognize. he was carrying a letter.

"So they were spotted in Maryland? In the US?" She grabbed a paper.

"The one who turned in the information claimed that Jack was in the company of three others. A Caucasian male about seventeen or eighteen years of age, approximately six feet seven inches, blond; and two Asian children. The female was likely 15, long black hair pulled into pigtails, about five four. The boy could have been 10 or younger, he was said to be bald with a tattoo on his forehead. Those ages and the descriptions from the lone survivor are up for dispute.

The survivor claimed that a group had gone after him had tried to take Spicer by force, but were over powered. He then claimed that the Monks turned wild dogs on the the group. He was the only one who managed to escape. That is also subject to dispute. He was scratched up but there was no evidence of bite wounds on him. He did have a large bruise on his neck, but that won't be troubling him any longer." The figure smirked and lifted a brown sack up to show the woman. Raimundo couldn't see what was in it but the red stains near the seams were definitely suspicious.

"I suppose we should check it out. We need to take care of this mess," The woman sounded bored but she seemed tense.

Raimundo was willing to bet that if Jack had been returned to them he would have been delivered in a bloody burlap sack like that guy that had given information about him. There was more to this then just not wanting Jack around. Raimundo didn't know, but the fact that Jack had managed to escape despite the heavy guard said something, either about Jack's sudden competence at anything, or that Wuya was up to something bigger then trying to keep him happy. Oh he was sure the was still on edge because of him. She was right to be nervous. He would kill her. It was just a matter of time. When he got Jack back safe and sound (or at least as safe and sound as one could be trapped with a lunatic) Raimundo fully intended to seize power and eliminate Wuya. As long as she lives neither he nor Jack would be truly safe.

Raimundo took the poster he had saved from his pocket. The photograph of Jack was not anything special. It was just him looking bored and annoyed. Raimundo caressed the copy of the picture. He slinked away from Wuya and that stranger. He crept back to his personal quarters. He had packing to do. He was going to put forth his own search effort. He just needed some patsys to do the dirty work. He couldn't possibly get close enough on his own to snatch Jack without a fight. But perhaps an old 'friend' of Jacks might be able to worm his way into their good graces by rescuing Jack from more of these poachers

Raimundo wondered if Jack had been hurt. Was he afraid? Did Jack ever think of him and was it really possible for the witch to make him forget what had happened? When he had been so fueled with rage and lust that he had gone completely insane, not that he wasn't still at least a little cracked, he had done horrible things to the other boy. His heart ached. He wanted his little pet back so badly...

* * *

Jack was Jostled awake by Clay's bumpy driving. he looked up to see Omi's round face looking down at them and nearly rolled off the car's back seat into the floor.

"Do not move friend Jack," Omi warned him, "Clay told us you must stay off your leg in case it is broken."

Jack nodded feeling rather embarrassed to be laying on Omi's lap. Omi for his part seemed completely fine with it.

"Are you feeling well Jack?" he asked squinting in the bright afternoon sun.

"Yeah," He whispered, "Little thirsty, but ok.

"If you think you can sit up without bendin' your knee it should be ok," Clay hollered back overr the wind. He kept his eyes trained on the road. Jack nodded and leaned up.

"We have any water?" Jacked asked half begging,

He turned slightly when a cool bottle was thrust at him.

"Here you go Jack," Omi smiled. Jack turned awkwardly and accepted the water gratefully.

"Thanks," He chugged the water down to half a bottle before pausing to take a breath then he tried to situate himself so he was not crowding the younger boy in the back. Kimiko's head was lulled to the side and Dojo was napping on her arm in the front passenger seat. Jack tried to stretch but stopped suddenly. He noticed the key ring. He'd been the one to put the new ignition in, but the keys from the old wornout one had been in the glove box. They had a mini rubic's cube on them. It was a little faded but the springs still worked. He'd even solved it while sitting in the drivers seat the night clay had dragged the car into their little camp.

Jack gasped and straightened. Why hadn't he thought of that before?

"Are you in pain," Clay called back peeking over his shoulder.

"The puzzle box," Jack uttered.

"What was that?" Clay began to slow down until he came to a safe stop.

"The puzzle box!" Jack yelled.

"What're ya talkin' about Jack?" Clay was leaning back. He looked confused and in Jack's opionion very cute.

Jack blushed slightly and ducked his head, but he continued to speak, "I released Wuya from a puzzle box. She had been put there. It was like a prison, and while it let her spirit survive it destroyed her body and stole her power. Raimundo reversed the effects of the box using the serpents tail and the reversing mirror to give Wuya her physical form, but the box is destroyed...could there be more of those?"

"I-I don't know..."Clay's sudden hopeful look dropped a bit in doubt.

"It was made by Grand Master Dashi," Omi said.

Dojo snorted and opened his eyes, "...Someone mention Dashi?"

"Dojo," Jack addressed the small dragon, "Is there another puzzle box...like the one that I opened? The one that had trapped Wuya before..."

Dojo shook his head, "Sorry kid. It was one of a kind, and nobody but Dashi himself could make another. He's been gone for fifteen hundred years."

"Could?" Jack began to ask, "Are there any wu that could let us communicate with the dead? I mean maybe if this Dashi could tell me how I could make one, or modify some magic with technology..."

"I really don't think so..."

Jack held up his hand, "Give me a chance. I made a shen gong wu detector! If there's a way to simulate a magical effect using technology I can build it."

Dojo looked Skeptical.

"Kin it hurt?" Clay backed up Jack, "Not like we got many options. We been doin' nothin' but runnin' fer weeks now. Isn't it our job to protect to world? Not trying Jack's plan is just like givin' up."

Dojo hung his head, "I suppose not...no you're right. But how could we even...The thing is...as far as I know the only way to reach the spirit realm...the only way to reach Dashi at least would be through intense meditation."

"Oh," Omi chirped brightly, "I could definitely do that. I shall start right now. And soon I will know how to build the puzzle box and instruct Jack!" Omi was already crossing his legs and getting into a meditative pose.

"Sorry Omi," Dojo shook his head at the boy, "Omi cracked his eyes open at the sound of his name."

"Couple things wrong with that are; one, it has to be the person who will make the box; two, this isn't any oridnary meditation. The person who has to meditate must be isolated from any human contact, they must not eat or drink anything for however long it takes to make contact, and they must have the spiritual diciplin to maintain the meditative pose for hours, even days. If the slightest thing goes wrong your spirit might lose its way on the astral plane, or the strain could kill the person who attempts it. No offence Jack, but you were hardly in peek condition even before Raimundo defected." Dojo didn't even seem to notice Jack's flinch when he mentioned Raimundo. He wasn't intending to make Jack feel inferior, or to criticize him in anyway, but this was dangerous business. Even Master Fung would have trouble with this level of meditation.

"I-I'll do it. Its because of me that she's free now," Jack said with a shaky voice.

"Ya-ya' can't," Clay said in a tone that confused Jack. It was gentle, but there was something about it that made Jack's heart hurt.

"What else can we do?"

"What about the sands of time?" Omi asked.

"We don't have it..." Dojo lamented, "I have no idea if we could get it in time to prevent Wuya's take over. You have noticed the days getting shorter. It was always dark at her fortress, the further we went from the center of her power the more normal things seemed, but now her influence is catching up to us. Its slow but not slow enough. ..._And_ even if we did get it, its a one way trip."

"I said I'd do it," Jack said in a firm voice, "I realize the risk, but what's life without the risk. This guy Dashi...he's not some horrible monster from beyond that's try to eat my soul or something...right?" The last was spoken with a hint of real worry.

Suddenly Jack felt hands on his. Clay was practically kneeling in the front seat as she turned to clasp Jack's long delicate fingers in his work roughened hands.

"You don't gotta do this," Clay was pleading with him, "There's another way. We have to believe that."

Jack looked at the horizon the thin line of blackness there was worrisome. That was not normal...that was black magic. Jack squeezed his hands and smiled weakly, "I do though. I have to. Otherwise she'll kill us all."

Clay wanted to deny it, to say they could run and hide for the rest of their lives, but that made him feel like a gutless worm. They had to do something, but why did it have to put Jack in danger once again. He refused to let denial creep in. Not just about Wuya, but about them. He cared for Jack. He loved Jack.

"If you do this you better come back or I'm commin' in to git you and I'll be mighty angry if I do," Clay pulled his hands free of Jacks only to put them on the back of Jack's neck. He didn't kiss Jack; though he wanted to; but he pressed his forehead to the smaller boy's and stared deep into those soft red eyes. The world stopped for a minute, and a magic all their own surrounded them for that split second. Jack nodded not breaking eye contact.

Dojo cleared his throat and the boys separated.

"Ok what do I need to do?" Jack asked. He felt his stomach turning into knots and he didn't know weather it was fear or some residual feeling from whatever the hell had just happened to him. To them.

Dojo slithered over to Jack and looked at Clay, then Omi, then Kimiko (who was still asleep,) "I'll take Jack somewhere safe where he can be alone. I promise to guard him with my life. But you must not know where he. Don't even try to think of him for more then a few minutes if you can. You have a connection...a strong one. It could cause Jack to become lost. If that happened he may never find his way back."

"What does that mean?" Clay asked fearfully.

"Jack would-he'd become a lost soul. He would eventually forget everything and then fade from existence all together," Dojo warned. He looked at Clay then at Jack who was starting to look a little green, "You must focus Jack. You should start mentally preparing for this. Think only of Dashi and of the puzzle box. Let Dashi help you find the way and he will guide you."

"Oh-ok," Jack answered. Dojo began growing right there in the car. Jack yelped when the dragon's tail gingerly lifted him up and placed him right behind his head. They flew away so quickly that Jack didn't even get the chance to say goodbye.

Clay gasped silently, but he minded what Dojo had said. He'd be damned if he got that boy lost in eternity.

"We should find a place to stay and wait," Omi said solemnly. He was young but in one of his rare moments he reminded Clay of Master Fung. He looked so old for a boy of 12. Clay nodded. They let Kimiko sleep. They would fill her in once she awoke, but there was no point in waking her right then.


	5. The Man Dashi

This is just an experimental thing. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, and I never wrote a fic for it, but I always loved the show. This is a really really dark fic. You may hate me after reading this. Enjoy or don't. Just so you know I'm pretty sure the characters are ooc. and Sorry for that.

* * *

The Man Dashi

* * *

Le Mime knew better than to trust that boy but his desire to see Jack alive and safe and, well frankly, to avoid being turned into mincemeat by the wind dragon left him no choice but to cooperate.

So he was cooperating, for the time he was cooperating, but the instant he had the chance he planned to break away from the Brazilian lad. That boy was crazy. He gave Le Mime the creeps. That has to say something; creeping out a mime.

So the French mime sat aboard a plane with Tubbimaru, and Raimundo Perdosa and his entourage of mindless Jong henchmen.

According the the boy their starting point was to look in Maryland in the United States. Not much of a strong lead...well perhaps it might work out in Le mime's favor. It was a big place, The United States, and unfamiliar territory for them all. If he were to get "lost" perhaps he could find and warn Jack.

Le Mime settled in for a long flight over the Atlantic. He didn't even inform Tubbi of his plan. It would be better for the fat ninja if he were left in the dark that way if Le Mime messed up the Japanese man would be unaccountable and perhaps escape punishment.

The Frenchmen knew it was a highly flawed plan but it was the best he could do.

* * *

Dojo felt Jack dozing on his back. He worried his lip wondering if it was for the best that he sleep. He might be better able to focus, and he sensed that Jack had grown extremely tense. He allowed him this time hoping that perhaps he managed to clear his mind of everything but his goal.

It was ok for a while. Until Jack's recent trauma was brought up in his mind. Jack began to shake his head and a grimace marred his face. When Dojo felt the boy go tense and moan he jostled him.

Jack's scream sounded more like one of fear then pain, but he managed to not fall off the dragon and also quickly regained composure, well as quickly as one could when woken from a nightmare.

"S-sorry," He hissed.

"S'fine," Dojo looked back over his shoulder.

'We close?" Jack asked as he flexed his leg. It was extremely painful and riding through the cold air exposed as he was certainly didn't improve his situation.

"Yeah," Dojo nodded, "I let you sleep for a few hours. We should be there in less than an hour."

"Where are we going anyway?" Jack posed a legitimate question.

Dojo was silent for a bit. he was debating with himself weather he should divulge the secret location. Jack wasn't exactly able to run off from such an isolated location, but did he trust Jack not to reveal such a precious place later. He had been their enemy. Heck he hadn't even taken any of the children there before and he trusted them with his life. He settled on lying by omission and hoped it was the right decision.

"Its just a cave I know of. its pretty isolated and almost impossible to find unless you know where to look, or have magic," God he hoped Wuya didn't have the eye spy orb. He doubted they would still be in hiding if she did, but one never knew for sure.

In truth the cave had been a favorite meditation spot of Dashi's nestled deep within the mountains near the original temple site. He and Dojo had only discovered it because of the strong natural chi resonance within. Dojo doubted even Wuya would be able to sense it now though with the wards Dashi placed.

It wasn't long until they were landing. Jack looked frightened as he slid carefully off Dojo's side. He limped slowly toward the foreboding darkness of the entrance. The feeling the cave put off even made the dragon queasy, but Dojo knew better than to head his baser instincts to flee. It was part of the protection of this place. the naturally off-putting nature of the chi was intended to ward off anyone man or beast who attempted to enter.

"Um," Jack's voice trembled and he took a step back away from the mouth sensing eyes watching him. Two red glowing eyes gleamed out of the cave at him. "There's something in there," The boy hissed in terror. Dojo shook his head and slithered in past the boy.

"Its safe I promise," the dragon quickly found a hidden torch and lit it. The menacing eyes it turned out were just a reflection off the wall some sort of shiny buildup that happened to catch the early morning light just right. Jack limped in.

"I-I'm not sure I can do that cross legged pose...with my leg I mean," Jack suddenly barked. His too loud voice echoed and he flinched at it himself. Dojo rolled his eyes.

"The lotus position?" Dojo asked. Jack shrugged his shoulders. Dojo tilted his head, "Well while the lotus position is a good form to help you focus both body and mind it isn't necessary if you cant it might be best to lay on your back, but don't get too comfortable you don't want to fall asleep.

"I-I'll try to sit," Jack insisted suddenly. Then he asked, "Where should I sit?"

"In the center of the floor would be good. This cave is really good at helping someone focus their natural spiritual abilities. I have to go outside so I'm not distracting you," Dojo explained. Jack looked terrified. Dojo was quick to reassure him, "I'm only going to the mouth of the cave. I promise. No further, and I will check on you every once in a while, but you won't see me again until you are done. You must do this on your own. Remember focus. Think of nothing but the spirit of Dashi and your desire to make a new puzzle box."

Jack nodded forlornly as the great dragon slithered out of his view. Even lit with the warm glow from the torch this cave was intimidating. At least it was relatively dry, and it smelled of ancient incense.

* * *

Jack did his best sitting against a large stone and left his legs laying straight ahead. he felt silly but he hummed like he had seen his mother do in her yoga classes. It did have a calming effect.

Jack closed his eyes. For hours he did nothing but hum and repeat the name of this old geezer Dashi. He felt chills from the damp cave air but tried his best to ignore it. He also tried to dismiss the hunger pangs and aches in his body. It was a building of annoyance that lead to anguish that brought tears to his eyes. How was he supposed to concentrate?

Jack wanted to curse at the man for being so elusive. As the day stretched before him Jack felt almost like he was dozing except he felt like his senses were heightened around a fuzzy numbness in his body. His eyes might have been crossed by now under his eyelids. Jack felt a rush like he was falling. He opened his eyes only to find he wasn't in the cave, or he didn't think he was. he couldn't feel his body, but he seemed to be walking anyway. There was a narrow path of gleaming wet stones on either side complete and utter darkness; Jack sensed that if you stepped off the path you would be eaten up by it. He would have shuddered at the revulsion of that thought if he could feel his body, maybe his body did shudder, but he didn't feel anything.

"Hey, um, Dashi?" Jack called out. His voice sounded hollow like a bamboo wind chime. He rather liked that sound. When he was a boy he would rattle the ones hanging in the garden until someone eventually scolded him, not his mother nor his father. Never them, they would have to actually be around to hear him. That was a rare occurrence unless Jack went seeking them out. Then they were just annoyed and told him they were too busy.

Jack felt his foot falter on the edge of the path. Shit! he had let himself forget why he was here. He knew he was going to fall into the blackness where razor teeth awaited to rend his soul to bits.

"Whoa Dude! Careful there!" An arm reached out and yanked him back to the path. Jack exhaled quickly feeling himself touching solid ground...and yes he felt his body again; well not the pain of his injuries but that was just fine by him. Jack dusted his metaphysical form off.

"That," The man paused, "That was very close my friend."

Jack looked up. He felt a bit struck by the tall Chinese man before him. He was bald but very handsome. Even in his loose monk robes Jack could see a toned body with well honed muscle . Dashi grinned roguishly.

"Like what you see?" He wagged his brow suggestively. Jack was too dumbstruck to disagree. He just nodded his head in a daze. Perhaps this was a shock, but Jack had been a late bloomer romantically. He never gave thought to his sexual preference before. No, especially not while in the clutches of Raimundo. However Dashi was hard not to look at in a sexual way he was just that hot. Jack blushed. He supposed technically he wasn't really blushing, but he still felt his cheeks burning red.

"Jack Spicer," Dashi continued, his friendly demeanor suddenly darkened, "I am afraid you have a lot to answer for. Letting Wuya escape from her prison. Allowing her to gain power. Helping her gather Shen Gong Wu." Jack was certain this stern side must be out of character or at least under normal circumstances.

Jack flinched as the man approached. Hot or not, Jack was still terrified of human contact. Even if the one touching him might not physically be there.

Dashi's stern facade morphed again to something profoundly sad, "And yet I sense remorse. And tremendous pain. I feel that your innocence was tainted."

Jack, despite his fear, looked askance at the man, _'What innocence?'_

Dashi shook his head still looking unhappy, and dare he think sympathetic?

"Yes child. You were an innocent. We all start that way. Even Wuya was...once." He sounded wistful for a bit then shook his head. He placed his fingers under Jack's chin and tilted his head up. Jack's eyes glistened with fear and sadness all their own. There was denial there too.

"You are not excused from your actions, yes, but I feel it is unfair to judge you too harshly. The hand you were dealt was not one that left much room for choice, and that one of my own harmed you in such a way." Dashi grew angry. Jack flinched but didn't pull away. He felt the heat of righteous anger blazing as if it were a real fire. It was frightening yet comforting, and warm; because the anger was for his hurt, not directed at him. Jack sensed a deep level of compassion in this being. Someone who could feel hurt for anyone's plight and would do anything in his power to help rectify injustice where he found it.

Dashi finally released his gentle hold on Jack. He turned away and spoke, "Follow me Jack." At this he walked off toward a building in the distance. Jack followed without a word of protest or ascent.

They walked toward the grayish horizon.

* * *

Raimundo stepped off the plane. He missed ridding on Dojo's back. Flying in a jet seemed so boring now. Feeling the wind whipping past his hair, the chill of the atmosphere as that same wind tugged at his clothes and skin had been so exhilarating. He supposed he had been privileged to enjoy that for a time. Now he had more pressing matters. If he couldn't have his friends, or his dragon, back he still needed his Jack.

Jack was his and would be forever even beyond death. He grinned. He would get his pet back. Even now in his remorseful state the memory of taking the other boy highly aroused him. Raimundo had to compose himself, it wasn't too hard though one look in Tubbimaru's direction sent his boner crashing.

He couldn't wait to get Jack back though. He wouldn't be flying back with the ninja or that French clown. No they were merely tools to be disposed of once Jack was safely back in his arms. Then he would lavish Jack with affection and gifts and make him never want to leave.

Hopefully the witch was not lying about that memory charm. He'd keep Jack either way but having him forget that ugly chapter in their history would make wooing the boy so much easier. He truly did wish to erase that from Jack's memory that hurt and fear. The way Jack trembled not in joy but in terror. How Jack would flinch with the slightest of caresses.

No that had to end. _ It had to._

Rai climbed into the awaiting limo. Being evil turned out to have lots of perks. Forget riding on the back of a dragon, the heated leather seats in the back of the luxury vehicle were heaven on earth. Tubbimaru and Le Mime scrambled inside ruining Raimundo's enjoyment for the time being, but he need only think of having Jack alone in the back of one of these babies to bring a smile to his face.


	6. While He Sleeps

This is just an experimental thing. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, and I never wrote a fic for it, but I always loved the show. This is a really really dark fic. You may hate me after reading this. Enjoy or don't. Just so you know I am pretty sure the characters are ooc. and Sorry for that.

* * *

While He Sleeps

* * *

Dojo knew he wasn't asleep when the rhythm of his breathing evened out. His chi had fluctuated at first then it settled down. If he were a human (at least one of normal abilities) he might have mistaken Jack as a recently diseased corpse. Dojo sighed and watched the youth for an hour to make certain. He dare not touch Jack lest he interrupt the boy's concentration and endanger him. Jack was so still, so fragile. Dojo noticed how swollen his injured leg looked and worried.

"I'm sorry you have to do this," He whispered and slithered toward the cave entrance. He would keep watch in his small form. Better to go unnoticed. Though it was unlikely that Wuya or Raimundo would locate them. Even with a wu like the Eye spy orb. This place was immune to such magic. Thanks to Dashi...This cave was actually technically a shen-gong-wu. The largest and only one to remain active all these centuries. It's two powers were to concentrate and focus chi and to hide itself from outsiders. Once Jack left here he wouldn't even be able to give a vague description of the cave or its location even if he had drawn a map the wu would not allow it to be accurate.

So Dojo kept a close watch on the teen. Not old enough to be considered a man in this day and age and yet burdened with the fate of the world. Yes all of the children in his care had been given this burden but they were chosen by fate...yet wasn't Jack seemingly fated to play his roll. It was wise not to question the will of the universe on this. Dojo let the troubling thoughts be for the time being and set up sentry duty near the mouth of the cave...

* * *

...Jack followed the man, still blushing like a school girl and feeling stupid and weak. Jack felt a pull trying to draw him away from the path. It was a soft warm feeling that made his insides squirm and his blush burn brighter. He felt a strong and familiar hand on his shoulder. It was there then gone. Was that Clay? It had felt like warmth and safety but it was going to pull him off track. Before he could get the warm tingling sensation of ghost fingers off his shoulders a harder tugging replaced it. Unlike the warmth from earlier Jack felt nothing but dread and a prickling sensation not much different then when he would sleep on his arm and lose blood flow to it. It was more than that there was so much in that feeling. Want, desire, a need for control, possessiveness, and anger. Jack felt himself starting to fall back. His foot steps were dangerously close to the edge where the grey mist gave way to eternal darkness. Jack yelped as a much more solid grip took his arm and pulled him forward once again. Dashi was standing over him, as if protecting him. He looked stern and sad.

"Careful kid," He pulled Jack along by his wrist. It wasn't a painful hold but it was firm. The touch promised safety and protection. The clawing feeling ebbed away far too slowly for Jacks liking. By the way Dashi kept looking behind them he must also have sensed it and didn't like it one bit...

* * *

Two young men were thinking the same thing with different hearts and minds...

* * *

Clay looked at his paltry meal of canned beans cooked over a fire and grimaced. It wasn't that the food was even that bad. It was a sight better than nothing. He glanced up to see Omi shoveling his food in and Kimiko eating if not more daintily at least much slower. He took a bite and his stomach turned. He wasn't ill, not physically. He was heart sick. One of the two worst kinds of sickness, homesick, and heart sick. They both felt so similar. Why should he even be feeling this way. Yes he cared for Jack. His feelings were mighty powerful and hard to ignore. Despite Dojo's warning he kept catching himself thinking of the boy; wondering where he was, how he was, how much longer he had to wait to see him again? Worrying if he was safe. He felt something when he forgot to check himself warmth and a welcoming sensation like a soft pile of hay in the warm summer sun, or a cozy little fire back in his Texas home, when the weather turned cool. It wasn't either of those things or the thousand s of other similar familiar things. It was Jack. Jack was his home, his comfort. Clay frowned. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Kimiko looked sad. Was she sad for him? Was she scared for Jack too?

"W-we should find shelter it looks like a storm is heading our way," She looked behind Clay, and he turned to see what she was talking about. It was dark and foreboding the sky was nearly black even though it wasn't really that late yet, but he nodded Jack's car wouldn't do, even with the patched up cloth top it would still be a rather uncomfortable and cold place to weather a storm. Somehow he didn't think it was a natural storm either. It was so black. Almost as if on cue the wind began to stir. Omi looked up from his food too.

"What is that friends?" He asked with a nervous curiosity.

"Something bad," Clay mumbled, "I'd wager somthin' real bad lil' pardner."

Quickly the trio began to clean up camp and head for the car. If they were going to get caught in this storm it would be better to at least stay as dry as possible...

* * *

...Raimundo groaned it was his luck the storm of a lifetime would hit just as they got on the road. The driver apologetically announced that the rain was far to heavy to drive in and that they would have to take refuge. he pulled off the nearly abandoned four lane highway at the first sign of civilization. There was a small motel that still seemed to be operating on the outskirts of the city. The city lights were nearly cut off by the sheer amount of rain. The sky was black and the hotel sign blinked and buzzed in the downpour. Raimundo was willing to bet that Wuya had something to do with this. Even if she didn't he was sure he'd make her pay in pain for his inconvenience.

The strange group entered the lobby and Raimundo rung the bell for the help. Nobody came which was weird considering the place was lit up like Las Vegas. Rai hit the bell harder and repeatedly. Still nobody came. He growled and jumped the counter. The would take their rooms and pay in the morning. The sound of a shotgun being pumped stopped him in his tracks but thought it was too late to stop any carnage Rai wasn't the one to fall. The little old man who had been holding the gun was screaming as his arm was lacerated with the sword of storms. The cocked gun was laying uselessly next to the man. Rai's eyes seemed to glow as he looked at him with no pity on his visage. He moved to kill but something stopped the boy.

The man looked terrified, "Please don't...please don't hurt them."

Raimundo looked into the back room and two women and a small boy huddled in the darkened office. They were sobbing. Raimundo wondered what on earth they had been doing. If they didn't want people coming in, why have the place lit up? It dawned on him that they weren't likely the owners but squatters. Maybe they even set this trap up to rob unsuspecting folks. They were a strange set of bandits. Raimundo sighed. He should probably have killed the man, but despite everything else he couldn't. They were probably desperate, hungry, frightened...opportunists.

Raimundo shrugged, "If you know whats good for you you'll go...go to the city and find work and a place to stay."

The old man held his bloody arm close to his body. The man closed his eyes and shook his head, "City's a fools haven, only the stupid and those looking to prey on em' head to the city. Look mister we didn't want any trouble just want you and your people to leave us in peace..."

"You could turn off the sign," Rai suggested.

"Rather see em' comin' then gettin' caught off guard," Raimundo looked at the old man then at the people huddled in the office they looked pretty beat up actually. He shrugged.

Raimundo shrugged and grabbed two sets of keys, "What ev's old man. I'm not here for trouble. You stay away from us, I'll let you keep your head."

He walked out into the storm and the clown, ninja and faceless driver followed. He tossed a key at the driver and took the other, "You guys figure out sleeping arrangements but remember, cross me and I'll make you regret it."

Behind him the older of the two women rushed to the injured man the younger held the small boy pressing his face into her chest. They wouldn't dare retaliate. Raimundo could tell. They may have planned to rob him and his "friends," but they were weak cowards. He was strong, and in no need of protection.

The teen dashed across the soaked lot, and up the stairs looking for the room numbered 17, as his key fob indicated. he unlocked it and grimaced. It wasn't exactly horrible, it looked clean but it was a small room and the room itself looked drab. The bed was covered with a floral comforter. he looked for a mini fridge and found none. There was a basic bathroom, with a stand only shower and a toilet. He didn't want to seem spoiled but he was used to a king size bed with a quilted top mattress and satin sheets. A luxurious bathroom fit for a king and a servant ready, willing, and able to bring him anything his heart desired. So yes he was spoiled, and he was hungry. After that trip he could go for a hot pizza or a juicy burger or anything. There wasn't even an honor bar here! And worst was he didn't have Jack to distract him. Not that this would have been an ideal setting. Too many escape opportunities. The room was on the second floor but it was a fall even Jack could easily walk away from.

It was pouring out. Raimundo wondered if Jack were getting rained on right now. He must be cold, and soaking wet. Raimundo liked looking at Jack fresh from a bath. His skin looked pearly with water beads rolling off it, and his eyes shined like rubies, and his hair was so soft. Raimundo had the palace servants wash Jack's hair with in rose oil. Jack seemed to be annoyed by this but it smelled wonderful. Jack was so delicate like a fragile flower. Why did he have to be so brutal with such a fragile creature? Raimundo smacked his forehead hard and sighed, "You're an idiot Perdosa."

"Yes you are," Rai turned hearing that hissing voice. He was unpleasantly surprised to see the specter of Wuya, not the actual witch but a hazy form of her standing with her hip cocked and a fist on it.

"What is it Wuya?"

"I suppose you expected me to not notice you had flown the coop...With some of my Jong worriers; and, oh look at that, you're just outside Baltimore. What a huge coincidence that you travel to the United States right after I receive information that Jack was spotted there. Before i had the chance to even formulate a plan to capture and retrieve the boy," She smirked at him as if she expected him to boy his head like a scolded puppy.

"You speak of him like he's a pekinese or something," Raimundo growled.

"A Pican-what?" She chuckled.

"Its a little yippy dog that old ladies like to keep-" Raimundo yelled but was cut off by a derisive snort from the illusion of Wuya before him.

She chuckled and waved her hands mockingly, "Never-never mind Raimundo my boy. Go get your little dog and bring him back. I'll work my magic on him and make sure he forgets everything."

Raimundo glared and was about to shout at her for insulting Jack when she snapped her fingers and her image faded and swirled into dust motes before settling in the carpet at the teen's feet. He huffed but couldn't help feeling nervous. She could follow him anywhere. How was he supposed to ensure Jack's safety? He might be able to protect Jack but not all the time, and certainly not right now. Jack was helpless. Raimundo chose to forget that Jack was in the protection of three Xiaolin monks. Jack had been spotted with his friends...his former friends. Raimundo kicked off his shoes and fell back onto the bed. A plume of dust puffed around him.

"Uggg!" Rai sat up coughing and waving his hand in front of his face, "This sucks!"

* * *

...Jack shivered. The path had slowly grown wider and green plants began appearing at either side of a soft path that widened to a dirt road. The viscous claws and the warm tugs he had been feeling had slipped away from him. He didn't know if they had so much stopped as he was no longer aware of them. Dashi had let go of his wrist not long before he noticed a column of smoke. He followed it from the grey sky which he noted was turning a pale blue. Down to a green Meadow fringed by bamboo forests. In the center of the small valley sat the source of the smoke. A modest hut in the style familiar to medieval china.

Jack had seen such buildings, in history texts in the Spicer family library. Not that he was a history buff or anything...He had poured over the books looking for evidence of shen-gong-wu. He hoped to get an edge on the monks by knowing about the wu before they revealed themselves. Even if they had a dragon that knew them all they still seemed to often be as in the dark as him.

Eventually they reached the door. Dashi opened it and turned back, "You look thirsty. How 'bout some tea before we talk."

Jack's face scrunched up, "I'm kinda in a hurry old man."

"And soup...Yes you look like you haven't had a decent meal in a while," The man acted as if he hadn't heard Jack's protest. He walked around the boy and pushed him by his shoulders into the hut...

* * *

AN: I had to rewrite this chapter I accidentally saved chapter 7 over chapter 6 i swear I had already posted chapter 6 but I guess I dreamed that. This chapter is not near as good as the original. I'm so annoyed at myself and now I have an abrupt end to the chapter because I didn't want it to be too long.


End file.
